shadowworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Runes
Magical runes are items which contain a spell that can be used against a target. Runes do not require any stats or mana points to use but typically require high wisdom and mana points to write. A character who uses runes against a target (and damages the target) will train the characters Rune magic skill.The game will report an increase in "Rune Writing" when the character gains a level in Rune magic skill. This is not accurate as the skill is trained upon successful use of the rune, not upon rune writing. Also a character can train rune use without ever writing a rune. There is no skill training while writing runes. Note: Using runes Using runes does not use mana or require specific stats. Once the rune has been written it can be used by any character regardless of their level, stats, or skills. Runes can be used while under the effects of the 'Without Magic' spell. *To use a standard attack rune the player must first select their target using spell targeting then right click the rune. Most offensive spells cannot be cast nor their runes used while moving. *The Firebomb rune can be used at any time if the player right clicks the rune then left clicks where s/he wants the bomb to be 'thrown.' Firebombs cannot be thrown in non-PVP maps. *Healing runes can be cast at any time; however, if no spell target is selected the rune will be used on the caster. Rune Writing Before writing a rune a player must place an empty Magic Gem in their first inventory spot (slot 0, many skins identify this slot with a star or other magic symbol), then type 'rug ' followed by the spell words of the spell they wish to write to the rune. To create a fireball rune the player would type: rug esani gre olam This fills the rune with the fireball spell. To create a new rune the first rune must be either used (emptied) or moved to a different inventory spot so the player can place another empty Magic Gem in their first inventory spot. Runes created this way are reusable. Pre-filled runes purchased from NPC merchants will usually be destroyed after a single use. A character can only write runes with spells it has already learned. The mana required to write a spell to a rune is the number in parentheses under "Mana required" in the characters spell book. Filling a rune with a spell typically requires the same wisdom as is required to learn the spell. Spells requiring under 20 wisdom to learn will require at least 20 wisdom to write to runes. Some spells cannot be written to runes. If a player attempts to write a rune which cannot be written the game will display the "You can't enchant this Magic Gem" error message. If a player attempts to write a rune without the required wisdom the game will display the "You do not have enought experience to write runes" error message. For a list of spells and mana cost click here.